A Naruto Fanfic Dream
by Fircepotato
Summary: This is a dream I had a little while back that I decided to turn into a fanfic due to the fact Naruto and Sasuke had been in it. It's a out of world and plot story and It's sort of a SasukexOCxNaruto kinda thing. Oh and it takes place in space... you've been warned. Oh and possessive styled romance sort of present,as well as the best friend type of romance.
1. Disclaimer

This Is a warning

To all of you who are about to embark and read the many brashly written weird dream that was probably quickly typed up onto a Microsoft page with many typos, spelling and grammatical errors, you must know that this is purely and simply crack. Do not read the following story if you are opposed to seeing character's out of their plot and world. I understand, I can honestly say I normally hate it too.

The following is a dream that I had last night involving me , Naruto and Sasuke... in space. It has nothing to do with ninjas, but the characters are still the same, they're just out of their world and plot. I can't explain certain things and I have to put them in because it's what happened in the dream, I rationalized and made some sense and plot to certain things but not everything. Let's face it, it's a dream, weird shit happens in dreams.

This is not reverse psychology. DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT.


	2. About the actual dream

For those of you who stayed, whether it's because you actually like stuff like this, you were curious, or pulled in by the reverse psychology, welcome. I normally don't read or write this stuff so I have no clue what sort of appeal it has on the fanfic world.

Before we get into things I feel I have to explain the logic behind me writing this. Last night I had one of those dreams you can't get out of your head all day, the problem is that it had both Sasuke and Naruto in it, two characters from a show I stopped watching 9th grade. (I'm currently a freshman in college now.) And when I did watch it I found myself crushing on Garra. The even crazier thing was the fact that it had taken place in space. Well that and the fact that the whole time I found myself wearing only a large red sweater, and was constantly stretching it into a dress, but that's beside the point.

When I get like this with my dreams it results in me writing a book plot around it but, the addition of Sasuke and Naruto makes this well... a fan fic, my first Naruto fanfic, if you don't count the rp I made with my friend Karin. (It involved an grapple addict Gaara marrying my character Kay the daughter of a now divorce Naruto and Hinata, oh and Naruto is married to Sasuke... and he had a daughter with some unknown woman who became best friends with Kay and it was mostly a comedy...)

Enjoy this really random dream inspired piece!


	3. Chapter 1: Voices of the Goddess

I still remember the day. The day all three of us were going to begin our priest/priestess training. Me, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the middle of the transfer lobby in awe, or small duffle bags we were clutching on to were filled with the our favorite clothes and new training uniforms, we needed little since we were about to be treated as royalty as soon as we walked on to the docker.

Just a few days before, the High priest had made his announcement on who the Goddess had chosen to be candidates to take up his position as her voice to the people, and for some reason it had been the three of us. We were childhood friends, and we grew up with one another at the orphanage.

When I arrived at Holly Brooke Orphanage, I was so confused and abandoned. My parents had dropped me off here, when we ran out of food and I thought they just didn't want me anymore. Naruto saw me crying and just walked over and hugged me. He then told me everything would be okay and that he would be my family until they could come get me again. That's when we became friends, he then told me that he grew up in the orphanage since he was an orphan after his mom died in childbirth. He reminded me how lucky I was to have parents who cared about me and helped me get back on my feet again.

A year later is when Sasuke came, his whole family had been killed and at his arrival all of our caretakers made it known we were not to be mean to him and treat him very kindly, that of course made everyone avoid him, not that it would matter. He would only sit by the window and just stare out of it, never ate wouldn't talk to any of the caretakers who tried so hard but then gave up on him after a few minutes. I had felt so lonely for him, knowing he was forcing himself to go through everything alone, Naruto had said he was the loner type and it would do no good trying to get him to talk, but after two days of it I could handle seeing him like it any more.

The afternoon on Sasuke's third day at the orphanage, Naruto and I had been playing with a small group of kids near where Sasuke had been sitting. After catching a glance of him I left the group and walked right over to him and sat down in front of him and stared out the window too. Naruto tried to call me back over but, gave up after I gave him a look that said "Let me do this". When it was dinner time Naruto and the others left the room leaving me and Sasuke alone.

He looked over at me surprised to see I hadn't left but I kept my eyes locked on the window. Eventually he went back to it too. A teacher came over to try and get Sasuke to eat and was surprised to see I had joined him.

"Sami? Are you talking with Sasuke?" I said nothing in return and didn't look at her mimicking Sauske's actions. "Do you want to eat dinner with him? Sasuke would you like to eat today with Sami?" I stayed quiet and so did he. "Honestly, now it's spreading to the other children" I heard her mutter as she walked away defeated.

We stayed there all night, eventually I had fallen asleep. I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes surprised to see Sasuke staring at me with his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in return, stressing the you. He looked at me blankly and retracted his hand.

"If this is some joke or mimic thing just go away." He said coldly looking back outside the window.

"No." I said flatly doing as he did.

"Aren't you hungry? What about your friend Naruto you could play with him."

"No." I repeated looking at him.

"What possible point could you have in sitting here?"

"I can't leave you alone right now" I said softly looking at him.

"What?" He said confused.

"Naruto helped me out when I got here, It's my job to return the favor," I said as he turned to return my gaze. "You can't get through something like this alone so I'm going to go through it with you." He frowned at this.

"That's stupid, what if I were trying to starve myself."

"Then I'd starve too" I said flatly, "And it's not stupid! Everyone here has lost their parents or families; we're here to help each other dummy!" I said crossing my arms.

"Then why isn't anyone else doing what you're doing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"They're not as smart as me," I said smiling a little bit; I took his hand and pulled him up. "Come on let's get breakfast! I'm starving!"

He reluctantly joined me, and sat at the table with everyone else, he still didn't talk much and he followed me around for the most part, but after a few days he warmed up to Naruto and then eventually everyone else.

We became like peas in a pod and did everything together, games, school, homework, you name it. We just didn't expect a letter addressed to the three of us last week. The envelope was orange and had the Goddess's symbol encreasted on the letter's flap. I remember Naruto running over to us almost plowing into both me and Sasuke, yelling about something he had done. We thought we were in huge trouble for some reason, but when we opened it, there it was. The decree that we were to begin our priest and priestess training next week, and that we had been chosen by the great Elora to be her new voice.

I remember looking up and seeing Naruto and Sasuke's faces, they looked like a deer in headlights, which meant I had too. I remember hearing my own voice and being shocked at how shaky it had sounded.

"Wh...why...us?" I asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't really say" Naruto said glancing the paper over again.

"But, this is such a huge thing we're only 17 how can we even,"

"It takes awhile to fully train for a job like that, it'll take years until we can even try and become a priest let alone the high priest." Sasuke said regaining his composure. "It's better we start now I guess."

I sat down on the ground still feeling overwhelmed, "but, why us?" I repeated unsure whether to be happy or anxious.

And that lead us to the transfer center, navigating our way through crowds of people, trying to get to the right ship to head over to the right colony. We stuck close to one another and I did my best to navigate us to the royal section of the docker's. We had been stopped at the gate and hassled for Id's but as soon as we showed the letter to the guard, he quickly bowed and let us pass.

I looked down to avoid everyone's gazes and Naruto instinctively took over leading us through the crazy jungle of people. I could feel people eyes glaring at us even as I stared at my feet, we weren't supposed to be here, we should go back to the orphanage, back to taking care of the kids there, back to the crappy section of the city.

"We don't belong here." I said stopping in my tracks, Naruto and Sasuke looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Sami?" Sasuke said "We got the letter right?"

"It's not that, we just aren't suited for a life like this, look at them" I said gesturing around us. "We don't belong in a society like this, it'll ruin us, we'll ruin it..." Before I could continue Naruto interrupted me.

"Stop that," he said gripping my shoulders. "You're just scared, you can do this, out of all the people I know you're the one most suited for a job to spread happiness to others." I blinked at him surprised to see Sasuke nodding in agreement.  
"We're here okay" Sasuke said smiling "Don't let these rich pricks bring you down, We're in this together." I nodded and we started moving again.

We got to the main hangar and the people sitting by the doors suddenly rose out of their seats for us. A man wearing some old fashion white linen outfit and prayer beads walked over towards us.

"The high priest" Naruto whispered before bowing his head. I quickly followed and kept my eyes locked on to my toes.

"Welcome children," a kind older voice spoke. I raised my head after being spoken to like the staff of the orphanage had lectured us since we got the letter. "Such bright and young souls, our Goddess chooses well." His face was lined with wrinkles and surprisingly tan for his age. He had a bald spot but white hair still managed to wrap it's self around his head.

"Thank you," Sasuke said calmly, I envied him, I could feel myself shaking with every glance the people behind the old man gave me.

The Priest saw this and gave me a reassuring smile. "Forgive me for assuming that but you are Samantha yes, Sami for short if I'm not mistaken." I suppressed a gasp but still stared at him in awe.

"How did you know my nickname," I asked he responded with a warm laugh.

"I am the voice of Elora no? She told me quite a bit about each one of you, which will of course help our training run smoothly." He lowered his voice a little before continuing "Dear you have nothing to fear here, we are all equal in her eyes, hopefully your confidence will grow as you spend more time with the rest of us old monks."

Naruto and Sasuke laughed a bit and I nodded feeling a little embarrassed. We followed The High Priest, as he introduced us to the other priests and monks that had come to meet us. The last people we met had been our teachers.

"These three will be there to teach you everything you need to know in order to become a priest, think of them as your own personal tutors." He said as the three professors stepped forward. They wore plain linen clothes, and each one walked up to one of us and shook our hands.

"Priest Kaga shall be Naruto's coach,-" A slim bald man took his hand "-Priestess Lana shall be Sami's-" I looked forward to see a very pretty long black wavy haired woman take a grip of my hand and shake it "- and Priest Don shall be Sasuke's advisor." I glanced to see a average sized blonde man grab Sasuke's hand. "They will meet with you once a day to give you your daily lessons in how to be a priest or priestess."

" For your lessons on how to hear Elora," He continued on as our teachers bowed as we moved into the docking passage and towards the ship. "I will be teaching you. I will be your teacher once for a whole week every three weeks. You will work with me and not you personal tutor for that week, and stay in the High temple chambers throughout the week of lessons." As we walked down the tunnel I could hear a darker tone in his voice.

"It is extremely important that you follow this next rule." He stopped and turned to face us. "Unless it is your training time with me you must not enter the High Temple chambers, for any reason. The training exercises you'll be doing with me will call for a tremendous amount of concentration and any sound during it could cause one's connection Elora to cease to exist. "We nodded and he continued walking.

"Good, I will start out teaching Naruto first so as soon as we land you can come with me,"

"Yes, sir." Naruto replied looking at the two of us wearily. We didn't want to get separated, not this early, but if it was important and we were chosen, we had to.

I could feel my nervous heartbeat return with every step we took towards the ship.


	4. Chapter 2: Splitting up the Trio

As the ship landed, I could feel the tension of the three of us get to the highest it's ever been, we'd hardly ever been a week apart from each other, now we'd never be able to spend time with all three of us.

"It's just for a little while right?" I said trying to bring up some positives. "We'll be back together within a week."

"Until you or Sasuke has to go." Naruto said sighing. I bit my lip and sighed, Sasuke just shook his head.

"It's not that big of a deal is it?" Me and Naruto looked at him confused. "It's just a week, you guys have gone longer right?" Of course he'd say that, Sasuke was never as dependent on the group as me and Naruto were, he'd be fine but...

"No it's not I guess, I just can't think of a time we've been apart this long" Naruto said shrugging. "We can make it through anything right?" He said smiling and nudging my arm making me laugh.

"Yeah the three amigos! Ariba!" I said between giggles. We got up and exited the plane with the rest of the monks and priests, and entered the temple station. I could help but be in awe of the place, the architecture was unseen and considered old fashion anywhere else. There were stone statues and pillars of the saints and former high priests old hand woven tapestries as well as rare artifacts scattered throughout the grand hall.

Sasuke notice my dumbfoundedness and chuckled, "We'll be living here from now on dummy so get used to it." I shook my head, and continued spinning round in circles trying to suck all of the details in.

"I'll never be able to get used to this" I said stopping myself before I became dizzy. The High Priest came over to us and smiled.

"Welcome to your new home trainees." He said warmly, before gesturing Naruto to come over to him. Naruto instantly followed his instructions as the kind old man pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "You two unpack and get relaxed in the housing area, get into your training outfits and your teachers will pick you up soon. Naruto begins his training now, I'll see you next week Sami." I bowed and watched as the two of them headed down to the opposite end of the hall.

"Come on, we have to..." Sasuke's speech had been cut off by my sudden run towards Naruto. The blonde turned surprised to see I had been running to catch up to him. I opened my arms and pounced on him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Don't think you can go without a hug." I said frowning a bit as I let him go, I then turned to The High Priest and bowed, "Please take good care of him." I said softly realizing how unprofessional I had just been.  
Naruto laughed and patted my back "I'll be back before you know it don't worry." He ruffled my hair and waved goodbye and headed off. I turned back around to see Sasuke shaking his head at me.

"You really care that much about him?"

"I care that much about both of you." I said not understanding his tone. "You guys are my best friends."

He smiled a little bit and took my hand. "Will you give me a hug like that when It's my turn to go then?"

"Of course." I said smiling up at him. "Will you give me one when I go?"

His smile left his face and he looked blankly at me.

"What?" I said as he started to lead me to the housing area.

"Just you, that's all." I stared at him wondering what he meant by that.


	5. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Confession

**After Sasuke and me finished unpacking and making our beds we took turns in the bathroom changing into our Priest uniforms. There were so light it almost made me feel as if I was wearing nothing, which didn't help my nervousness much. I sat on the bed waiting for Sasuke to come out and was surprised to see how the clothes actually suited him.**

"That looks like it was made for you" I said softly getting up, he looked up at me as if surprised to hear me say something like that and frowned. I blinked at his reaction and he sighed.

"It's nothing don't worry about it, thank you" he said examining me.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "You've been doing that alot lately."

"I'm fine, and doing what?"

"Frowning after I give you or Naruto a compliment." I said examining him back. "Should avoid doing that for now on, cause I can if you want."

"No, well..."

"Well what?"

"Maybe stop giving compliments to Naruto." He said softly looking away from me.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him confused unable to understand why it mattered.

"You just," he hesitated before continuing. "You fling compliments and are happy around to many people, it makes you look stupid." My eyes fell to the floor and I heard him walk towards me. "Don't take it too much to heart stupid," I looked back up at him still a bit hurt. "People will walk over you when you appear to nice."

"But you guys would never do that," I said looking up at him "right?"

He suddenly bit his lip and frowned again. "I wouldn't." Why did he sound angry? Was it something I did was I too nice again, why did it look like he was mad at me? Confusion over ran me so much That I didn't notice Sasuke's hand reaching for my chin, until his lips had met mine. My eyes widened as the confusion just multiplied in my mind.

As soon as he pulled away all I could utter was.

"Why?"

"Idiot! I've been in love with you since you got me away from that window." He said gripping my shoulders and bending down so we were eye level. "Your kind, funny and one of the few things I can honestly say I live for. You saved me Sami. Seeing you hug Naruto like that sent me over the edge, and then you say you'll do the same for me so casually." I stared at him unsure of what to even say I opened my mouth but nothing came out but air.

He let go of me, "I shouldn't have done that, sorry I just..."

"No." I managed to say something finally.

"What?"

"I mean, you should have told me sooner I would have been more considerate towards your feelings." He stared at me blankly. "I just... I mean before I thought of you guys as best friends, I didn't think that you could have..." He sighed.

"That's the other thing you're so naive." I looked up at him. "But then again that's why I like you." I blushed at looked back at my feet. I felt Sasuke's finger pull my chin up making me look at him, I only got reder. "I guess the question really is are the feelings mutual?" He gave me a smirk as if I was playing right into his hands. Which I guess looking back on it now I was.

How could I have said no to him? I couldn't break his heart, heck I wasn't even sure If I wanted to. That kiss was amazing, and Sasuke was sweet and kind to me. All I could mutter out was "Maybe."

His smirk turned into a frown, "Maybe?"

"I..." I pulled his hand off of my chin and looked away. "I can't think with you staring at me like that. I... I'm willing though to try a relationship with you." And with that he hugged me and then kissed me again, making me feel as I had no control of my body. As soon as we broke the embrace, there was a knock on the door.

A older man with a white beard and glasses peared his head in, "I am to give the anointed ones a tour." That was what we were going to be called know, it felt so unfitting or I did, at that point I wasn't sure, with my head still ringing after all that had happened in the last few minutes I couldn't help but just let Sasuke take my hand and lead me out of the room.


End file.
